


Blasphemy

by ullfloattoo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Christian Tyler - Freeform, Church Sex, Demon Josh, Hitting, Implied abuse, M/M, Overstimulation, Religious Guilt, Smut, but it will get better I actually promise i cant let Tyler be hurt, but like nothing i guess too bad now that i think about it, but yeah its a little problematic but nothing i wont fix, character development ppl, clothed smut, in the future, like he likes to see tyler cry, so like there is mentions of how Josh is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptation is a sin, but it looks so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enough about You

**Author's Note:**

> sdfghjk this is a test to see if people actually like it. Im honestly kind of confused with where I am as a writer. It's sometimes really hard to convey what I see in my head...I may be putting out a lot of fics soon, it will get annoying

Tyler’s in his backyard when it happens.

A cool fall day, head against the jagged wood of the tree, he listens to the golden retriever next door bark. A white t-shirt, Tyler plays with the crucifix around his throat.

He lets his lashes fall shut. When they flutter open, its late, Tyler’s cold. Nobody came and got him. He shivers when a gust of wind carries the fallen leaves next to him.

The night is dark blue, he hears strange noises, Tyler searches for his phone, the brightness is so high it makes his face a pale white, 3%.

 There’s a snap from a stick behind him and that's it, Tyler’s going inside. He missed dinner and tomorrow is his first calculus quiz.

He feels _something_ behind him. The hair at the back of his neck prickles and he’s about to full out sprint the next ten meters to his backdoor when an ice cold hand covers his mouth and slams him into their chest. His eyes prickle with tears and the _man_ behind him shushes him as he attempts to scream and struggle, “I’m going to let you go. Stay here and talk. Don’t scream, Tyler, or you can guess what happens. We’re not alone,” The voice is soothing and chilling, Tyler stills.

When the guy lets him go, his palm brings a thick string of spit. He wipes it on his jeans. Tyler is shaking, a sniffling mess, he whispers a verse.

He scoffs and turns the boy toward him, hands still on his dainty shoulders, “I’m Josh, I answered your prayer,” there is an evil smile and a hint of loud red in his eyes that match his hair.

Tyler steps back, remembering the night clearly, “But you're no angel.”

Josh coos with false empathy, he grips the side of Tyler’s face, “Oh, baby,” he tuts, “You don’t know?”

Tyler shakes his head.

“God had big big plans for you, Ty.”

“Had?” His heart sinks.

“Had,” Josh nods.

Tyler takes in a cool sharp breath, asking the question he's dying to answer, “Then who sent you?”

Josh shoots it out so fast, “The triple six, ol’ lucy,” He bounces on the balls of his feet, “le diable.”

Tyler’s heart sinks, “Why?” His face is a pale white, he’s scared of Josh.

“God wants _you_ Ty-Ty,” he says patronizingly, “no no no, can’t have that. Have to make sure you stay in your place, okay?”

“Okay,” Tyler agrees. His hands are shaking and his tongue is numb. He could die tonight, but Josh’s body is so _close_ and he smells like ash and dusty books. He radiates a little heat, Tyler leans forward. Josh blinks, and is lost for a moment too, admiring Tyler’s thin frame and boyish features. He would have made a perfect angel, Josh decides. He had spied on him before, hearing the soft voice in between piano keys, he _was_ _going_ to be used for great things.

“I’ll let you go, but I’ll be here,” he leans over to whisper into Tyler’s ear, who shudders. Tyler looks up into his eyes, wanting to utter, _‘Promise?’_ but he’s staring into thin air now.

 If Josh is the spawn of satan, Tyler doesn't know where he wants to be aligned.

 

-

 

Tyler’s at his red locker, fiddling with the lock when he feels a gust of warm air, he told himself that two nights ago didn't happen, but the breath on his neck tells him otherwise, “Hey, angel.”

His breath hitches, “What do you want?”

Josh moves his hand over Tyler’s shoulder, stilling his fumbling fingers on the lock, “You being good?”

Tyler doesn't know what _good_ classifies as, he helped his mom with the dishes last night, “Yeah?”

Josh tuts, “Heard you singing last night, blasphemy’s just for you? Don’t get me excited, now.”

The hallway’s empty, the bell rings. Tyler turns around, Josh’s arm stays put on the locker behind him. He folds his arms and looks into Josh’s eyes, he smirks in response. He cups his face, Tyler knows he should slap it off, but its like someone put everything he liked in a person and infested into Josh, down to the nose ring. Tyler is aware that that is likely exactly what happened, in order to get to him, but he’s not sure if he cares. Temptation is a sin, but it looks so good.

Tyler’s pressing his lips to Josh’s. Its closed mouthed and innocent. Josh pries it open, works his tongue in and it feels explicit, Tyler is swimming in satisfaction but it feels so _wrong_. This is exactly what Josh had planned, corrupt him and leave him dirty.

Josh is grinning into the kiss with victory, but a spark of betrayal lights inside him. He actually _likes_ Tyler. Sure tempting him is fun and _hot_ to see him give in, but he doesn't think he can actually deal with leaving him behind when he’s done.

Tyler pulls back and breathes shakily, is there a service tonight?

“Tyler Joseph? What are you still doing out here? Class started five minutes ago!” Says his English teacher, he turns to her with an apologetic look and hustles to class. Josh is gone.

 


	2. Sing a song but don't believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry!!

 

 

_O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee, and I detest all my sins, because I dread the loss of heaven, and the pains of hell; but most of all because they offend Thee, my God, Who are all good and deserving of all my love._

_I firmly resolve, with the help of Thy grace, to sin no more and avoid the near occasions of sin. Amen._

Tyler gives in on Friday night.

 

He can count how many times he’s done this without using his left hand, in his bedroom with the lights off, he pumps himself slowly. Now more than ever, he’s gotten the craving to do so, remembering earlier in the week the way Josh had kissed him in school. He wonders how he got through life without this, it feels so _good_. His face grows hot when he thrusts into his hand experimentally, and runs his thumb over his head. When there is a noise, Tyler is sure to muffle it, worried that anyone could hear the tiny sounds. There’s a flash of Josh through his head and he’s bucking up into the air and spilling all over the sheets. As soon as he’s done, he feels a wave of remorse and regret over himself, he feels gross and ashamed. He failed.

 

It becomes easier and easier to submit, and when Josh is staring at him like _that_ while Tyler’s trying to clean himself up, it isn't hard to say no.

 

Josh is certain that Tyler is actually going to drive him insane, sure, he’s on a mission to make sure that he’s head to toe full of sin, but nobody said it would be so _fun_ . He’s pure and untouched, Josh is going to _ruin_ him. Tyler is a porcelain doll, so fragile and easy to manipulate, what’s even better is that Tyler always says yes.

 

So when Josh stills his hand bringing up his boxers, Tyler doesn't object. He lets Josh get him hard again, which is painful since he just came, but it hurts so nicely. Tyler had never felt more dirty, lying in his bed with a man, and letting him touch his dick. He ran all the bases in three minutes it feels like. How is God going to take him back at this rate? “Going to ruin you for anyone else,” Josh says against the shell of his ear, “okay, angel?”

 

Tyler nods and shuts his eyes, “Please.”

 

Josh commands Tyler to spit in his hand so he can jack him easier, “Look at me, princess.”

 

Tyler opens his glassy doe eyes and looks into Josh’s dark ones, he bites his lip and leans up at Josh’s face, kissing him roughly with want. Josh smiles back and continues to pump, “Would they let you back in church if they saw the way you pant for me? Your hard dick in my hand, begging for me to touch you?”

 

Tyler shakes his head, “No,” and he doesn't care, he just wants Josh to take him, leave him sweaty and ashamed. Do it again and again.

 

“Want to come?”

 

Tyler’s going out of his mind, the words go straight to his cock and regardless if he lets him he’s going to, “Yeah, Josh, I’m gonna.”

 

“Okay, baby, come for me ‘s okay.”

 

Tyler spills again over his sheets with a groan, the guilt is still there, Josh can feel it too, but he couldn't care less.

 

“Was that good?” Josh licks his lips, eyeing Tyler’s sweaty body, “Can you go again?”

 

Tyler wants to, oh god, he wonders if people are awake, again, suddenly he doesn't care. He shyly nods, “Yeah.”

 

Josh glares down at him, “Slut.” Tyler twitches at that, arches his back into the air, “Do you want my mouth on you?” He doesn't have to reply, Josh places a warm hand on his hip, it almost burns, he forces Tyler’s legs spread and looks at his hole, “You gonna pray me away after this angel?”

 

“No,” Tyler promises.

 

-

Tyler the next morning walks around his house red with shame.

-

 

Its Sunday, and Tyler’s in bed sick. At least that’s what he told his family when they left for service, he’s feeling bad today. Sure enough, Josh is there suddenly on his bed grasping his hair and pulling him in for a dirty kiss, Tyler lets Josh lead him, pulls him into his lap and gnaws on Tyler’s throat. Tyler’s jaw drops as he gasps for air, “Oh, oh my god.”

 

He wonders where Josh learnt this, and he’s not sure if he really wants to know, “Better than church?”

 

Tyler nods rapidly. They don't do anything else except kiss, much to Tyler’s disappointment. He wants to do something, and take advantage of the time that they have. Tyler’s a virgin, and Josh is more than delighted to rid him of it on a cool Sunday morning. All Tyler has to do is ask.

 

Tyler begins a soft slow grind on Josh’s lap, “Would you fuck me?”

 

It’s the first time he’s ever swore, it makes him feel light headed and full of adrenaline, like a kid. He feels so _bad_. And Josh is kind of taken aback, “Are you sure?”

 

Tyler’s taken aback that Josh’s taken aback; he cares. He bites his lip, “Yeah.”

 

Tyler is a lot more vocal than Josh would think, it takes some getting used to and it's uncomfortable, he’s surprised he stays hard the whole time Josh fingers him. Josh takes a chance and goes deeper with his middle finger and Tyler jerks into the air with a gasp. He thinks he's ready.

 

Tyler can feel the horrible guilt starting to rise, but he pushes it back, he feels like a failure secretly, Josh seems to be the only one who can help cloud those thoughts, even though he is simultaneously making it worse. But like always, pleasure overtakes sensibility.

 

Tyler continues to yelp and cry of pleasure, Josh has to slam into Tyler again and again to make him go quiet, making even the crucifix hanging on the wall shake, Tyler tries not to notice. But he's only quiet for a little, because then he’s sobbing, “Need it, need it, need it,” he continues. Tyler makes Josh stop, “Hit me.” Josh doesn't know how he does it, Tyler’s already a mess. His fingernails leave red roads on Josh’s back and on his shoulders. Beautiful bouquets of bruises in pinks, purples and reds cover Tyler’s neck. He hopes his parents will question him, he hopes that they’ll find him and punish him in disgust.  "I'm sorry," Tyler keeps saying low. "I'm sorry." Josh knows he's not speaking to him and he doesn't answer anything, leaving him be. It's all very confused and blurred. Josh feels horrible for daring to even lay a finger on him in such a way, even if he was brought for destruction. The adrenaline is too strong and Tyler's cries could make him do anything.

 

"Tell me your sins," Josh breathes in his ear once. And Tyler lets it all out. He tells him everything, the guilt, the passion, the nights spent crying out his name, his never-ending desire to be with Josh, he tells it all. Even the secrets he thought he would never speak of out loud. “Do think of touching yourself when you miss me?” he asks gently. Tyler nods. "Will you seek to be pure in your thoughts, words and actions from now on?" Josh says into Tyler’s ear, stroking his shoulders. He's close to coming but still finds reason and capacity to speak softly.

 

"I will," Tyler says.

 

"Will you engage in impure acts by yourself?"

 

"Not without you," Tyler groans. Josh kisses his lips. Every time he slams into him, Josh strokes him, Tyler can't speak. He's letting out all sorts of sounds of pleasure, from moans to sighs, and clenches under Josh's touch.


	3. the poison's on my lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler goes to church this sunday and stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh is kind of evil in this one. Kind of nice. I dont know if i should make him bad or good. Everyone loves a villain, but i would think it would be very wrong to make him bad. 
> 
> Thank you so much about the fanfiction scare, i love you all. I'm also sorry to say that it wont be 10 chapters, because mentally i dont think i would write that many in a quick succession and not loose interest. Maybe more like 5-6
> 
> edit: I can't believe I accidentally put 'his hands gripped the KITCHEN sink.' oh lord

 

Next Sunday, the shitty thin sea green carpeting feels familiar under Tyler’s shoes. He rubs them back and forth, in time with  the prayer over tithes. When his head rises, he glimpses over at the dressed up families, little fidgeting kids, the stained glass and meticulous doric carvings into the wood. Tyler never found alter’s beautiful. 

 

He sat on the thick bench, the church was cold, wet and smelt like an unfinished basement. But it was home. 

 

He didn't really like Sunday services, he felt awkward and contained in front of his parents and family friends. He was forced to wake up early, hang around annoying kids much younger than him and awkwardly pretend not to notice the students in his graduating class. Sure Tyler worshipped God, but would much rather in his own room. 

 

Tyler dropped five dollars in the gold plate. It felt like a penny compared to all the fat checks he glanced at in the passing. He was ashamed, but it  _ was _ ten percent of what he had. 

 

When the pastor comes out, Tyler pays very close attention to what he preaches. He caught a break, the service isn't about gays or lust, but an easy one about spreading the word of Jesus Christ. It makes him relax, agreeing and enjoying what the man had to say. But his stomach churns when he remembers he  _ does _ that already through song. ‘God wants  _ you _ -’ Josh’s words echo through his head. He sweats bullets. Remembering last week makes him fluster with want. He isn't a virgin anymore, the pure white shirt he wears feels like a lie. It isn't fair, he swore reading somewhere that the devil would be the most beautiful thing you’d ever see, and right now, that speculation seems to be true. 

 

He excuses himself with a pink face, heaves over the dingey sink and presses a hot hand to the thin metal mirror. 

 

He prays so hard for God to forgive him, clenches his eyes and hands tight, even speaks in tongues for a little. He’s never going to talk to Josh ever again, he opens his eyes and his heart feels whole and pure, he’s clean, but now warmth surrounds him, he’s going to puke. But when the hand is finally on his pelvis, Tyler leans into it. Josh takes his time, nice and slow he licks up Tyler’s neck, his eyes are screwed shut and his breath fogs his reflection. Josh pleads for Tyler to open his eyes, he can't. 

 

It’s not that he doesn't want it, really, it’s that he’s  _ scared.  _ Tyler is going to go to hell. They both know that, and the praying is redundant, Tyler will continue to give in to Josh over and over until God says ‘ _ shut up!’ _ and strikes him with lightning or something, sending him to limbo. But it's really nice to just  _ escape _ and let someone else take control. Tyler thinks too much. 

 

Josh can still see Tyler’s pupils even though theyre covered. He knows theyre blown and glassy, his body is so loose, letting Josh run finger’s through his clean hair and unbutton his nice shirt. He’s about to mention that Tyler’s just going to let him take him in a church. God’s house. Now obviously isn't the time. Josh is going to pull away after leaving a thumb sized bruise behind his ear, he licks it for good measure but Tyler grabs his wrist and presses it against his black slacks, “Really need it,” he pants, “make me forget.”

 

He’s hard, and Josh obeys. Let’s Tyler tell him what to do, “Pull my hair.”

 

Josh yanks him forcefully until his neck is exposed, with the other hand he pulls down his zipper, he isn't worried about grinding into Tyler right now. He’s not important, he can get off later. It’s his job to make him feel good. Tyler opens his eyes, and looks at himself through the mirror, with a shaky breath he shuts them again but Josh yanks his locks, “Be a good boy for me, Tyler,” Josh growls. 

 

Tyler chews on his lips and stares at his pinkish face. He’s right. If he can't be good for God the least he can do is be good for Josh. That will show him.  

 

His hands grips the bathroom sink so hard his fingers match the porcelain color, Josh eases Tyler out of his boxers and it's a sinful sight: his dick sits up straight out of his pants against his navel, leaking precome, he looks at Josh through the reflection, “Please,” he whispers like a secret with pain in his eyes, “please.” 

 

Josh teases the boy’s head, “So perfect for me angel.”

 

Tyler nods aggressively, he's good. 

 

“Gonna come on yourself by my fingers? Stain that pretty shirt?”

 

He bucks into the hair, he needs Josh to just grab him and get him off already. 

 

It’s like Josh reads his mind. Up and down his hand moves in a steady slow rhythm whispering sweet nothings, Josh squeezes his cock particularly hard on one stroke and it’s over. Josh knew he was close, let him go and watched his dick twitch untouched and spill over himself. 

 

When he escapes the bathroom it’s after service, Tyler’s family mills around, catching up with neighbors and family friends. He feels like an idiot, hands in his pockets. He’s staring off into space when he sees him, a good distance away, it takes a lot for Tyler to look away from his gaze, the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. More pretty than Macy in first grade, or that one girl from that 70’s show. Josh doesn't come up to him, just watches from afar. 

 

-

 

A mess, he’s is strewn on his unmade bed. His white dress shirt and black dress pants are still on. He doubts himself in his mind, he’s actually going to hell. Tyler cries. He gets up and yanks the blue tie from around his throat and runs his hands through his hair with a frustrated groan and wet cheeks. He glances at the mirror, face red and pathetic, he screams. 

 

But its like his screams are silent because nobody rushes to help him. 

 

Except Josh is there with him, and it strikes a chord. He’s not sure if he should feel proud, or horrible. Tyler is going to destroy himself trying to get validation from something that doesn't even want him anymore, and it’s heart breaking. But it's evilly empowering at the same time.  _ He _ did this. 

 

“I’m going to hell,” he sobs. He doesn't want to suffer. He didn't ask for this. Now he wants it. He know he can't get out scratch free. Tyler has to accept his punishment.

 

Josh places his hand on Tyler’s slumped shoulder, and like clockwork, he expects Tyler to look at him with watery doe eyes and a trembling lower lip. But he’s stronger than that, “You aren't going to hell.”

 

Tyler swats him away, “Don’t lie to me.”

 

Josh racks his brain because yeah he’s telling him what he wants to hear but that's because he _ cares _ , “I mean, I’ll be there. I guess.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

 

Josh doesn't reply, it was worth a shot, “Lotsa people go to hell, Tyler. And if you're like me, maybe Dad will cut you a break and send you on missions like he does me.”

 

And  _ shit _ those were the wrong words because Tyler’s sobbing out, “Mission? I’m just- mission?”

 

His voice jumps all over the scale and Josh is burying his face into his own hands, “Course not, sweetheart. You’re mine. If you were jus’ some mission do ya think I’d treat you like I do?” Josh forces Tyler’s chin to jut to look into his flashing red eyes. 

 

Tyler shakes his head, “Guess not.” 

 

Josh smiles, and  _ fuck _ there is something just so maliciously satisfying how much Tyler  _ trusts _ him. 

 

He kind of wants to watch him fall down. Just so he can pick up the pieces, and do it again. And again. 

  
Josh lets Tyler rest his thumping head on his still chest. 


	4. I forget that I let another day go by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Being soft reminds me that's what I need, harder makes me forget it even happened at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN FOREVER I AM SO SORRY, SUCH A SHORT CHAP BUT FELT RIGHT YOU KNOW? BEEN ON NONSTOP VACA AND SCHOOL STARTED. CAME UP WITH THREE NEW FUCKING AMAZING ONESHOT IDEAS THAT WILL ALLLL BE UP BY THE END OF SEPT. LOVE YOU.

 

Josh likes it when Tyler cries. 

 

Maybe it's the devil in him, but the way his face gets all puffy and red, eyes shining and bottom lip trembling makes him look absolutely stunning. He wants to take a camera, photograph him dripping wet tears.

 

Tyler’s family is the worst. They put so much  _ pressure _ on him to be better than flawless.  Josh is confused sometimes, when Tyler logs in online to check on his report card and beats himself up over the  _ near _ perfect grade. He lets Josh twist his fingers in his soft hair and rock him back and forth, and maybe Tyler is a little more broken than Josh thought he was. Tyler's breaths are loud and shaky, his snot wets a big patch on Josh’s shirt. He bites his lip and squeezes his torso so hard, “Promise you won't ever leave me.”

 

Josh doesn't miss a beat, “I promise.”

 

Tyler looks into Josh’s eyes, kisses him softly. The promise breaks Josh’s non existent heart, God left him, his parents are never there for him, all he has is Josh. 

 

Tyler is extremely vulnerable, Josh’s favorite word. This time it doesn't seem so right. 

 

He’s such a pretty boy. Even when Tyler calls him covered in purple. Josh doesn't bother to ask, it's been getting worse. He’s come to love the porcelain and violet skin all the same. He tries to be gentle, but that's not what Tyler wants.

 

“Being soft reminds me thats what I need, harder makes me forget it even happened at all.”

 

So Josh puts himself in charge, does all the fucked up shit Tyler likes, but puts his mouth to his bruises, licks them up and leaves them shiny, “Pretty hickies. Mine.”

 

Josh knows he didn't add anything that wasn't there before. Tyler experimentally runs his fingers around the middle of his chest. He smiles softly. 

  
He supposes it’s against his nature. But he does it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I! Cant! Write!


End file.
